Increasingly, electronic devices, such as computers, laptops, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., include touch-sensitive display screens (e.g., touchscreens) that allow a user to input handwritten characters and shapes using a stylus or a fingertip, which are converted into text strings and input into various application programs, such as word processor or e-mail applications. The entry of handwritten characters in touchscreen can, however, represent a cumbersome and inefficient task due to, for example, a size of the touchscreen, especially when the user must input large numbers of handwritten characters in short time periods.